Où le regard ne porte pas
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: Je sais ce que tu te dis: que j'ai bien changé... Et c'est vrai car, vois-tu, la faim, le froid la solitude et la rue vous apprend vite l'humilité qui vous faisait tant défaut avant. La personne qui ce tien devant toi aujourd'hui, n'a plus rien à voir avec le Draco Malefoy d'autrefois...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: C'est court, c'est normale: c'est un prologue! Bonne lecture!**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

- A lundi, Harry ! Salua une petite blonde en faisant de grands signes à un jeune homme brun.

- A lundi, Chrystie ! répondit celui-ci en regardant sa vendeuse s'éloigner.

Il ne la quitta cependant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle monte dans sa voiture et démarre. Elle lui fit un petit signe en passant devant lui et, rassuré, il partit dans la direction opposée.  
>C'était son petit rituel : toujours vérifier que ses employées atteignent sans encombre leur véhicule. Surtout à cette époque de l'année où la nuit tombe très vite.<p>

C'était peut-être prétentieux de sa part, mais il se disait qu'avec son mètre quatre-vingt et sa musculature assez saillante, il pouvait dissuader les petites frappes qui auraient voulu s'en prendre aux jeunes femmes qui travaillaient pour lui.

Sur le chemin du retour, son portable se mit à sonner avec vigueur, lui rappelant qu'il devait faire quelques courses avant de rentrer. Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, il revint sur ses pas pour accomplir sa tâche.  
>Il hésita dix bonnes minutes entre deux paquets de pâtes, pour se rabattre finalement sur celui où il avait une navette spatiale, attrapa un carton de "cubes or" au hasard et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la caisse.<br>La journée avait été longue et, malgré l'amour porté à son métier, l'envie de rentrer chez lui se faisait de plus en plus présente.

C'est en sortant de la supérette qu'il remarqua un sans-abri, pieds nus, enveloppé dans une cape noire qui avait assurément connu des jours meilleurs.

- Ouais, ça va, ça va je me casse... Cracha-t-il à l'agent de sécurité venu l'éloigner de la sortie. Faudrait pas que le bon peuple voie la misère et la faim !

- Va à la soupe populaire ! lui dit l'homme en retournant au chaud dans le magasin.

- J'y ai été ! On m'a chouravé mes grolles ! cria-t-il inutilement.

Personne ne l'écoutait plus... Il s'éloigna avant d'apercevoir Harry, à moitié caché dans l'ombre.

- Hé, mec! l'interpella-t-il en s'approchant de lui. T'aurais pas quelque chose à manger ou à boire ? J'crève de faim...

Machinalement, le brun porta le regard sur ses articles : un paquet de vermicelles en étoiles et des cubes pour bouillon. Il se sentait bien bête d'un coup...

- Non, je suis désolé, mais je...

Il s'interrompit en apercevant une mèche de cheveux. Ils étaient sales, mais on reconnaissait sans peine la couleur : un blond presque blanc...

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être...

- Malfoy ? souffla-t-il, abasourdi, en s'approchant.

- Potter ?! s'écria le jeune homme en reconnaissant son interlocuteur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Premier "vrai" chapitre, n'hésiter pas à laisser un avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1<span>**

Draco Malfoy, pieds nus sur le parquet de l'entrée du 12 Square Grimmaurd, se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là.  
>Et puis son ventre poussa, une nouvelle fois, une bruyante plainte qui répondit immédiatement à son interrogation silencieuse.<p>

Il avait faim et Potter lui avait promis à manger.

Il resserra un peu plus contre lui son carnet de cuir rouge, son seul bien, le seul objet qui lui restait d'_avant_.  
>Pour le récupérer, il avait été jusqu'à donner ses chaussures à cette espèce de fils de chien qui le lui avait piqué au refuge.<p>

Depuis il évitait ces lieux comme la peste...  
>Il n'avait déjà pas grand-chose alors il ne comptait pas se faire piquer ses maigres biens par des gens qui avaient encore moins que lui.<p>

En attendant que Harry ne se décide à revenir, il se prit à observer l'intérieur de la maison. Du moins ce qu'il pouvait en voir sans bouger du paillasson.  
>L'entrée, où il se trouvait, était un grand couloir qui menait aux autres pièces. Le parquet lustré couleur miel brillait tellement que l'on pouvait presque voir son reflet dessus.<br>Voyant cela, Draco se blotti un peu plus sur le tapis, ne voulant pas prendre le risque d'énerver son hôte en salissant le sol avec ses pieds sales.

Les portes ouvertes laissaient deviner les pièces qui composaient la demeure.  
>A sa droite c'était sans aucun doute la cuisine, moderne, sobre et aménagée comme un catalogue Ikea.<br>La première à gauche, là où avait disparu le brun quelques instants auparavant, était, supposait-il une petite buanderie ou quelque chose comme ça...  
>Quant à celle juste à côté de cette dernière, c'était surement le salon s'il se fiait au canapé en cuir chocolat qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il se trouvait.<p>

L'ancien Gryffondor réapparu avant que le jeune SDF eu le temps de se demander à quoi pouvait bien servir la dernière salle et à quoi pouvait ressembler l'étage du dessus.  
>Il tenait dans sa main une paire de chaussons bleu nuit qui avait l'air chaude et très confortable.<p>

- Tiens, dit-il en les posant devant le blond, ils sont surement un peu grands, mais ce sera toujours mieux que rien ! Sans en avoir l'air, le parquet est plutôt froid.

Puis voyants que son ancien camarade de classe n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour les enfiler, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter:

- Tu peux y aller sans crainte : ils sont neufs...

- C'est pas ça. C'est que... Je ne suis pas très propre... Marmonna-t-il en rougissant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est rien.

Face à l'assurance de son hôte, il revêtit docilement les pantoufles et prit un instant pour savourer la douce chaleur qui venait réchauffer ses orteils endoloris par le froid. La sensation de bien-être lui fit fermer les yeux un instant et pousser un léger gémissement de plaisir. Mais, toujours pas complètement rassuré, il reprit très vite son attitude défensive.  
>L'instant d'après, il rejoignit le brun dans la cuisine, occupé à payer un elfe de maison qui le remercia chaleureusement avant de disparaître.<p>

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry était en train de casser trois œufs au-dessus d'une poêle. A cette vision, l'estomac du jeune sans-abri poussa un nouveau cri d'agonie.  
>Le cuisinier fit semblant de ne rien entendre pour ne pas mettre son acolyte mal à l'aise, mais rajouta tout de même quatre tranches de bacon sur le gaz et deux tartines à toaster. Seulement, quand il posa l'assiette pleine devant le blond, le ventre de ce dernier faisait tellement de bruit qu'il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.<p>

- Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?

L'ancien serpentard haussa les épaules en mastiquant sa viande avec vigueur.

- Je sais pas, on est quel jour ?

- Samedi... Répondit-il en regardant avec effarement son compère avaler tout rond un morceau de pain gros comme son poing.

Celui-ci déglutit avec difficulté avant de compter sur ses doigts. Craignant qu'il ne s'étouffe, Harry lui servit un grand verre de jus de fruit. Qui fut vidé d'un trait par l'affamé.

- C'était jeudi, j'crois. Ouais, c'est ça ! Le midi. Une fille m'a filé le reste de son casse-dalle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à finir. Même que sa copine a râlé que son soda était pas light comme elle l'avait demandé alors elle me l'a filé aussi. Ouais, jeudi c'était une bonne journée...

Harry plaqua une main sur ses lèvres pour étouffer le cri de surprise qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Il était sous le choc. Il ne savait même pas comment réagir:  
>Devait-il rire face à l'improbable façon de parler de l'héritier Malfoy, bien loin du ton supérieur auquel il l'avait habitué où devait-il pleurer sur la misère dont ce dernier était victime.<br>Maintenant qu'il y faisait un peu plus attention, il remarqua que les joues du blond étaient beaucoup plus creuses qu'autrefois...

Le voyant continuer d'avaler sa pitance comme si quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment pour lui arracher son assiette, il ne put retenir la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plus d'une heure.

- Que t'est-il arrivé, Malfoy...

Draco planta ses yeux gris dans ceux de sa Némésis, avant de lui répondre le plus naturellement du monde :

- Bah... Azkaban...

- Mais encore ?

- J'y suis resté trois ans et quand je suis sorti, je n'avais plus rien ni personne. Mes parents ont reçu leur dernier baiser et mes amis qui ne sont pas morts ont fui le pays... Je peux avoir un autre jus de fruit ?

- Mais... Et ta fortune ? Ton manoir ? demanda son compagnon en lui remplissant son verre.

- Bah, y'a plus !

- Comment ça "Y'a plus ?!" Ça disparaît pas comme ça un manoir ! Surtout le tien !

- Le ministère l'a rasé. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Quoi ?!

- Trop de magie noire à l'intérieur, trop d'artefacts dangereux, trop d'objets de provenance douteuse. Pour gagner du temps, ils ont tout fait péter.

Harry avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites et dut prendre sur lui pour pouvoir fermer la bouche.

- Ta fortune ?

- Entièrement réquisitionnée. Il faut des sous pour rebâtir les monuments détruits par la guerre et soigner les malades. Mon argent ne devait pas être trop sale pour ça...

- Mon dieu... Et ta baguette ?

- Perdue pendant ma détention. Le blond eut un petit ricanement sans joie avant de poursuivre : enfin, c'est la version officielle ! Mon avis, c'est qu'ils jugent trop dangereux de me la rendre. Et comme j'ai pas d'sous, je risque pas d'en racheter une.

Le brun s'écroula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il n'avait rien su de tout cela.  
>En même temps, il avait coupé presque tous les ponts avec le monde magique et visiblement le ministère n'avait pas crié sur tous les toits qu'il avait jeté un jeune homme à la rue. Parce que c'était bien ça, sans nulle part où aller, sans argent, sans baguette et sans personne pour embaucher un ancien Mangemort c'était presque le condamner à mort...<p>

Finalement, après réflexion, c'était typique du ministère...

- Allez, viens Malfoy. Dit-il en se levant. Maintenant que tu es rassasié, je vais te montrer la salle de bain...

- Ne te sens pas obligé de prendre soin de ton ennemi... lui dit Drago en le suivant tout de même.

- Tu n'es pas mon ennemi. C'était Voldemort mon ennemi. Et ta tante Bellatrix. Toi tu étais... on va dire un rival très actif ?

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire moqueur auquel son acolyte répondit par un léger ricanement.

En silence, ils allèrent au bout du couloir pour s'arrêter devant la porte qui faisait face à l'escalier.

- Tu peux laisser ton cahier ici, tu sais ? Lui dit Harry en remarquant l'ouvrage écarlate.

- Je préfère le garder avec moi...

- Comme tu veux. Je vais te chercher des rechanges et je viens récupérer tes affaires. Pour les laver...

- Ils puent c'est ça ?

Le brun rit en se frottant les cheveux. Espérant ne pas le vexer, il lui dit avec un petit sourire d'excuse :

- Effectivement, ils ne fleurent pas vraiment le lila...

- Tu crois que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que ça presque un an et demi que je les porte quotidiennement ?

- A mon avis, ça joue... Au moins un peu !

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du blond en entrant dans la salle d'eau.  
>Oh, à peine visible, mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que depuis bien des années...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Merci pour les reviews ^^**

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2:<span>**

Harry, de nouveau dans la buanderie, vidait presque entièrement le bidon de détachant sur le sweat vert bouteille de son ancien camarade de classe.  
>Poussant un soupir de découragement, il finit par enfourner le vêtement avec les autres dans le tambour de la machine à laver, régla la température au maximum et appuya sur "départ".<p>

Faisant volte-face pour retourner dans la cuisine, il rentra brutalement dans le blond au milieu du couloir.  
>Si en taille il n'y avait quasiment pas de différence entre eux, Draco, extrêmement aminci, flottait littéralement dans le tee-shirt et le jogging prêté par son hôte. Ce dernier, ayant eu le reflex de rattraper son acolyte après l'avoir percuté, eu un choc en sentant les os du blond saillir à ce point.<br>Avec la cape, il n'avait pas pu franchement s'en rendre compte, mais là il eut presque peur de le serrer trop fort et de le briser dans un geste malencontreux...

Remarquant cela, l'ancien vert et argent ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en rougissant.  
>Pas tant à cause du fait d'être dans les bras du brun, mais plutôt à cause du regard choqué de celui-ci. Il pouvait aisément imaginer l'air dégoûté qu'il allait poser sur lui par la suite.<p>

Lui-même n'avait pas osé se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain tout à l'heure, écœuré par sa propre maigreur...

Mais Harry n'était pas répugné, simplement il "buggait" littéralement. N'osant pas vraiment lâcher son camarade de peur qu'il tombe et se casse quelque chose et en même temps il aurait aimé trouver les mots qui aurais pu rassurer le jeune SDF. Les rassurer tous les deux, en fait...

Finalement, c'est une tonitruante sonnerie de minuteur qui les sortit de leur torpeur. Acceptant tant bien que mal de laisser son acolyte, le brun se précipita dans la cuisine pour baisser le feu sous une casserole fumante.

- C'est gentil, Potter, mais je n'ai plus faim là tu sais... Dis Draco en regardant son hôte verser une soupe aux vermicelles dans un bol.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi cette fois ! Rit le Sauveur en attrapant une cuillère et posant le tout sur un plateau. En fait, si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup te présenter quelqu'un...

Poussé par la curiosité, le blond suivit docilement son camarade jusqu'au premier étage.  
>Celui-ci se présentait comme le rez-de-chaussée (un long couloir, bordé de portes en bois menant à des chambres) sauf que la moquette beige avait remplacé le parquet vitrifié.<p>

Sur la première porte à droite, de jolies lettres d'un bleu nuit profond formaient le prénom "Teddy".

- Avant tout, sache qu'il sort d'une énorme gastro couplée avec une sinusite... Précisa Harry en se plantant devant la chambre, la main posée sur la poignée. Il est donc un peu raplapla...

Avant que le jeune sans domicile ait pu demander une explication, le brun ouvrit la porte avec délicatesse.  
>Les yeux gris mirent quelque temps à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que la légère luminosité de la pièce ne venait pas d'une quelconque veilleuse, mais bien du plafond en lui-même.<br>Celui-ci, visiblement enchanté, représentait en détail la Voie lactée tournant légèrement sur elle-même. La lumière de la Galaxie donnait une ambiance calme et rassurante à la pièce, incitant à la torpeur et au sommeil dès les premiers instants.

Quand le jeune homme réussi enfin à décrocher son regard des étoiles, ce fut pour tomber sur une petite silhouette encore endormie, dans un lit débordant de coussins et de couettes.

- Euh... Qui est-ce ? Ton fils ?

Son acolyte le regarda avec un air légèrement surpris avant de répondre:

- Non. C'est Teddy. Teddy Lupin. _Puis voyant l'incompréhension dans le regard gris, il précisa_: C'est...ton petit cousin.

- Euh, non. Non, tu dois te tromper : je n'ai pas de cousin.

Le brun resta un instant interdit, avant de soupirer en posant le plateau juste à côté du lit sur lequel il s'assit avec précaution.

- Je pensais que tu connaissais au moins vaguement son existence... Dit-il en allumant une lampe de chevet.

Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans la chevelure châtain clair de l'enfant en l'embrassant doucement sur les joues pour le réveiller.

- Il est le petit-fils d' Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda...

Ce nom tourna en boucle de longues minutes dans l'esprit du blond pendant qu'il regardait le petit garçon s'asseoir au milieu des coussins. C'était un nom très peu courant, comme tous les noms de l'aristocratie sorcière, mais qui pourtant lui était étrangement familier.  
>Mais où avait-il bien pu l'entendre ?<p>

Bien sûr, tous les sangs purs sont tous plus ou moins cousinsz entre eux, mais là, ce nom lui disait vraiment quelque chose...

- Ou Andromeda Black, si tu préfères...

Black ! À l'évocation de ce nom, l'arbre généalogique familial se dessina en détail dans l'esprit de Draco. Le nom de sa mère, celui de sa tante Bellatrix, et à côté une image brûlée d'un coup de baguette.

Mais le nom, en dessous, était toujours là : Andromeda Black.

Comme frappé d'une violente décharge électrique, le jeune sang pur ouvrit ses yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de fermer pour les poser sur le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie.

- Allez, mon poussin, mange un peu. S'exclama Harry, en calant son filleul contre lui. C'est la soupe comme tu aimes...

- Et les petites pâtes ? En étoile ?

- Oui, regarde...

Le brun remplit la cuillère et la mit sous le nez du garçonnet.

- Une... deux... Trois...

- Non, Teddy! On ne compte pas les pâtes!

- Pou'quoi?

- Parce que sinon je...

Il s'interrompit brutalement en voyant son camarade tomber à genoux devant son filleul, les yeux gris débordant de larmes qui dévalaient ses joues à grande vitesse.

- Malfoy ? Ça va ?

Celui-ci tenta de répondre par l'affirmative, mais tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres, ce fut un sanglot.

Harry était totalement désemparé par la situation.  
>Certes, Draco avait toutes les raisons du monde pour fondre en larmes, mais lui n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment réagir. Devait-il dire quelque chose ou bien garder le silence ? Faire un geste vers lui ou bien garder ses mains dans ses poches jusqu'à ce que la crise prenne fin ?<p>

Alors, que les questions et hésitations fusaient de toute part dans son esprit, il sentit un mouvement à ses côtés.

- Bah alors, il faut pas pleurer, grand garçon... S'exclama Teddy en tapotant la chevelure blonde de sa petite main potelée.

Les pleurs silencieux de Malfoy redoublèrent quand il attrapa le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le serrer contre son torse avec délicatesse, mais fermeté.

- T'as vu, oncle 'Ry? Il me fait un câlin ! S'exclama le garçonnet en gloussant de bonheur.

Ses cheveux virèrent au bleu électrique avant qu'il ne plante son regard dans celui de son parrain et ne demande avec inquiétude :

- Pourquoi il pleure ?

- Je crois qu'il est fatigué. Vraiment très fatigué...

Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'unique raison de ces larmes, mais il supposa que l'épuisement moral et physique jouait beaucoup sur la soudaine émotivité de son camarade.

C'est vrai qu'en prenant le temps de le regarder, de profonds cernes noirs creusaient le visage délicat de l'ancien aristocrate...  
>Harry se demanda un instant à quand pouvait remonter sa dernière "vraie" nuit de sommeil.<br>Puis il se souvient de la réponse qu'il avait eue en lui demandant depuis quand il n'avait pas mangé. Finalement, il n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir...

Après quelques minutes, Draco fini par se détacher de l'enfant en s'essuyant les yeux et s'excusant piteusement.

- C'est pas grave, tu sais ! Lui dit Teddy en recommençant à manger sa soupe. Tu vas faire un gros dodo et ça ira mieux !

Le blond ne put retenir un éclat de rire face au visage candide qui lui faisait face.  
>Le garçonnet avait repris ses cheveux châtains et frotta régulièrement ses yeux fatigués entre deux bâillements. Ses joues et ses petites mains encore rondes indiquaient qu'il était très jeune. Trois, peut-être quatre ans?<p>

- Il a quatre ans... Lui dit Harry, devinant l'interrogation silencieuse du jeune homme.

- Quatre ans et demi ! protesta mollement le garçonnet en se recouchant, serrant sa peluche dragon contre lui.

- Oui, quatre ans et demi. Rectifia-t-il en embrassant son filleul. Dors maintenant, mon poussin.

L'enfant, extrêmement fatigué, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Sous le regard attendri des deux adultes, un léger ronflement ne tarda pas à s'échapper de ses lèvres.  
>Quand ses aînées fermèrent la porte de sa chambre, il dormait déjà profondément.<p>

- Je suis désolé Malfoy. S'excusa le brun après avoir lâché la poignée. Je veux dire...je comptais pas te faire du mal, tu sais, en te présentant Teddy. Je croyais que tu avais entendu parler de lui. Au moins une fois, au moins vaguement.

- Je...

- Parce que, tu vois, je ne te considère vraiment pas comme un ennemi ou quoi que ce soit ! Poudlard, nos chamailleries de gosse, nos coups en douce et tout ça c'est derrière moi! Et je...

- Potter, bon dieu, ferme là un peu ! S'exclama Draco en le saisissant pas les épaules pour le calmer.

Sa voix était juste assez forte pour calmer l'ancien Gryffondor qui s'était soudainement emballé, mais pas assez pour réveiller l'enfant qui dormait derrière la cloison.

- Potter, toi qui sais tout, toi qui comprends tout, pour une fois tu te trompes. Si j'ai...craqué tout à l'heure, c'est que...

Il se détourna brusquement de son hôte pour faire face au mur blanc.  
>Mettre son âme à nu c'était déjà un exercice difficile, surtout pour lui, mais le faire en regardant son camarade droit dans les yeux, c'était infaisable. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de son carnet qu'il n'avait pas quitté, avant de reprendre :<p>

- Tu vois, j'étais persuadé que tous les membres de ma famille étaient morts ou alors pourris jusqu'à la moelle et là...tu me sers soudainement un petit cousin adorable et qui est la quintessence même de l'innocence. Alors, tu comprends, avoir à manger, une douche et me découvrir un cousin, je suppose que c'était trop et trop d'un coup...

Harry acquiesça silencieusement avait de se rendre compte que son acolyte ne pouvait pas le voir.  
>Il y eut quelques instants de silence, avant que le brun ne finisse par murmurer :<p>

- Je me demande bien où est passé l'ancien Draco Malfoy...

C'était plus une pensée pour lui-même, une sorte de question rhétorique qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de poser. Il n'avait pas voulu se montrer mesquin ou impoli, c'est seulement que le caractère de son acolyte avait _tellement _changé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer les épreuves que ce dernier avait dû traverser pour être si différent de celui qu'il était autrefois...

Se rendant compte de son indiscrétion, il se mordit les lèvres, se sentant encore plus coupable quand le blond se tourna vers lui pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Il est mort. Il l'était déjà presque à la sortie de prison, vivre comme un rat à fini par l'achever. Quand tu te nourris de ce que les autres ne veulent plus, qu'un adolescent se moque de toi pour faire rire sa petite amie et qu'une mère dit à son fils de ne pas t'approcher s'il ne veut pas attraper des maladies, tu apprends vite à faire profil bas...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, comprenant peu à peu combien les dernières années avaient été dures pour le jeune homme devant lui.  
>Mais, la roue allait tourner pour lui, il ferait tout pour.<p>

Sans attendre, il se rapprocha un peu plus du blond et prit délicatement le menton amaigri entre son pouce et son index pour plonger son regard dans celui qui lui faisait face.

- Tu sais... Je crois que j'aimerais bien le connaitre, ce nouveau Malfoy. Et Teddy aussi, j'en suis certain...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

**Note: Salut bande de dévoreuse de fanfiction! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, n**'hésiter pas à laisser un avis! ^^****

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

Des paupières bordées de cils blonds s'ouvrirent brutalement.  
>Ne reconnaissant pas l'environnement qui l'entourait, le jeune homme s'éjecta littéralement du lit moelleux, prêt à se défendre contre une quelconque menace.<p>

Blotti dans un coin de la pièce, la respiration haletante, il prit quelques minutes pour se calmer et reprendre contact avec la réalité.  
>Puis, doucement, tout lui revient en mémoire : la supérette, Potter, un vrai repas, une douche...<p>

Et un petit cousin...

Sa respiration reprit peu à peu un rythme normal pendant qu'il admirait l'aménagement de la pièce.  
>La veille, trop épuisé mentalement et physiquement, il s'était écroulé sur le lit de la chambre d'ami sans même jeter un regard aux alentours. Il n'avait même pas pensé à fermer les lourds rideaux opaques qui entouraient la fenêtre.<br>La lumière pâle du soleil d'automne éclairait les murs beiges et la décoration sobre du lieu.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur le réveil lui indiqua qu'il était à peine neuf heures, encore tôt pour un dimanche matin ; pourtant il entendait de légers bruits (mélange de vaisselle et conversations) au rez-de-chaussée.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que son carnet soit bien caché sous son matelas, avant de sortir rejoindre ses hôtes.  
>Descendant les escaliers, il essaya d'imaginer un instant la réaction de Potter s'il tombait sur l'ouvrage écarlate.<br>Il finit par secouer violemment la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ses noires idées. Ne pas penser à cette éventualité, surtout ne pas penser à ça...

Se laissant guider par les éclats de voix, Draco rejoignit son ancien camarade de classe dans la cuisine.  
>Ce dernier, trop occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner de son filleul, ne prit pas garde à la présence du nouveau venu.<br>L'ancien serpentard profita alors de ces quelques minutes incognito pour admirer discrètement, dans l'angle de la porte, la petite scène de vie familiale: Teddy babillait sans discontinuer, sans trop savoir lui-même s'il parlait à sa peluche ou à son parrain, pendant que celui-ci sortait quelques pains au chocolat du four pour les déposer sur un plateau.

Alors qu'un bol tournait encore dans le micro-onde, Draco toussota légèrement, faisant sursauter le propriétaire des lieux.

- Je voulais pas te faire peur, ricana t'il en embrassant son petit cousin sur le front.

- J'ai simplement été surpris ! Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir quelqu'un d'autre que Teddy dans cette maison, c'est tout.

- Je suis presque pu malade ! S'exclama le petit garçon, tout sourire.

- Oui, oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas bien se couvrir, râla Harry en réajustant la robe de chambre du garçonnet.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire innocent, attrapa un pain au chocolat et fila dans le salon regarder la télé.

- Ne mets pas du chocolat sur le canapé, surtout ! cria le brun depuis la porte de la cuisine, avant de se tourner vers Draco. Bon, à toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu prends pour le petit déjeuner ?

- Peu importe. Ce que tu as sera parfait.

- Euh... Café ? C'est ce que tu prenais à Poudlard, il me semble. _Puis devant le regard surpris du blond il ajouta, sur un ton mi amusé mi désolé:_ "Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis"

Alors qu'il se tournait vers le plan de travail à la recherche d'une tasse pour servi son invité, ce dernier laissa traîner son regard dans la pièce.  
>Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un post-it, collé sur le frigo, qui lui fit prendre conscience d'une chose auquel il n'avait absolument pas pensé :<p>

_"Partie faire un tour. Ginny."_

Sa petit-amie. Forcément. Peut-être étaient-ils même mariés maintenant. Depuis tout ce temps, ça semblerait logique. En tout cas, pas sûr qu'elle soit contente de le voir traîner dans les parages, elle.  
>Potter avait-il pensé à ça au moins ?<p>

- Alors... Tenta Draco, en se raclant la gorge, ta femme s'est absentée ?

Harry eu un tel sursaut de surprise qu'il se renversa du café brûlant sur les doigts. Il lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension totale avant de voir que les yeux gris étaient posés sur le mot.

- Oh, oui... Du sucre ?

- Euh, non, merci. Répondit le blond en prenant son mug.

Il jeta un regard dubitatif aux éléphants hilares qui ornaient le récipient et bu une gorgée, se brûlant légèrement la langue, avant de reprendre calmement :

- Et, elle ne dira rien de me voir ici à son retour ? _Il souffla sur le liquide chaud pendant quelques secondes._ Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ? Je comprendrais, tu sais...

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! _Le rassura-t-il en s'assaillant en face de lui._ Et puis, je te l'ai dit hier : je tiens à ce que tu restes avec nous.

- Je ne veux pas, comment dire, m'immiscer dans votre vie de famille... _Il posa doucement sa tasse sur la table et planta son regard dans celui de son hôte._ Je veux dire, un couple avec un enfant, c'est parfait. Il n'y a pas vraiment de place pour un lointain cousin là-dedans.

Pendant quelques secondes Harry le regarda avec des yeux empreints d'une légère douleur mélangée à une colère sourde, avant de se lever d'un bond. D'un bond si brusque que son camarade crut qu'il avait déclenché une crise de rage sans le vouloir.

Finalement, le brun se contenta de s'approcher du frigo en touchant le papier du bout des doigts.

- Ginny...est partie...il y a plus de trois ans maintenant. Un matin, elle a écrit ce mot et elle est partie.

C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, la couleur verte du papier avait l'air délavée par le temps et tenait avec un bout de scotch.  
>Pourtant le blond avait du mal à croire à ce que tentait de lui dire son acolyte. Connaissant la rousse et son amour sans bornes pour le Sauveur, ça n'avait aucun sens...<p>

- Elle est jamais revenue ?

- Non, jamais. Plus tard, j'ai su qu'elle avait prévu sa "fuite" plusieurs semaines en avance. La seule fois où je l'ai eue au téléphone, plus de six mois après sa disparition, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas heureuse à mes côtés... _Un ricanement sans joie lui échappa._ Elle devait imaginer la vie au côté du sauveur bien plus palpitante. Sauf que moi, tout ce que je voulais c'était une vie normale. Était-ce tant demander ?

Il poussa un profond soupir en repensant à l'inquiétude qui lui avait tordu l'estomac pendant tous ces mois sans nouvelles et aux paroles assassines de son ancienne petite-amie.

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que Teddy ne l'a quasiment jamais connue. Donc tu vois... _Il décolla doucement le post-it et le regarda encore quelques secondes. _Tu vois, notre famille n'est pas si belle que tu sembles l'imaginer. Mais ta place est ici. Sans aucun doute.

Draco avisa le regard émeraude, brillant d'une émotion contenue, avant de se lever pour approcher son camarade et lui passer une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.  
>L'ancien griffondor laissa le silence s'épaissir quelques minutes avant d'oser le briser par un murmure:<p>

- Je croyais qu'elle allait revenir, tu sais... J'en étais persuadé ! J'ai remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Même après plusieurs mois, j'étais prêt à tout lui pardonner, à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Je la comprenais même ! Quand Andromeda est décédée quelque mois après la guerre, j'ai pris seul la décision de m'occuper de Teddy. Ginny, elle, n'avait même pas encore dix-huit ans ! C'est normal d'avoir pris peur...

Son camarade hocha la tête, essayant d'imaginer la situation.

- De quoi est décédée ma...tante ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, hésitant sur le dernier mot.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois en prenant une viennoiserie, se contentant de l'émietter sans la manger. Il n'aimait pas se rappeler tout ça...

- Je crois bien qu'elle est morte de tristesse... Cette saloperie de guerre lui a tout pris : son mari, son beau-fils, sa fille, ses amis... Elle a essayé de tenir, de donner le change, pour Teddy, mais... Elle nous a quittés peu après qu'il ait soufflé sa première bougie...

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour marmonner quelque chose, mais la referma bien vite, ne sachant que dire.  
>Tout ce qui devait être dit avait surement déjà été dit, et même plus.<br>Mais tous ces mots, sincères ou non, ne pouvaient pas apaiser la douleur de la perte. Seul le temps qui passe avait ce pouvoir...

- Oncle Harry! La télé fait cric-cric-cric encore !

Le temps qui passe et les enfants, aussi.

- Essaye de changer de chaine ! hurla à son tour Harry.

L'un comme l'autre étaient plutôt contents de l'intervention du garçonnet, une très bonne façon de changer de conversation.

Jetant un regard à l'évier débordant, Harry pris son courage à deux mains pour se mettre à l'ouvrage.  
>Avant de mettre l'eau à couler pour la vaisselle, il entendit son filleul retourner le salon a la recherche de la télécommande.<p>

Quelques minutes après, un nouveau cri aigu en provenance du salon retentit de nouveau :

- Ça marche paaaas!

Le brun poussa un profond soupir en jetant un regard à ses mains pleines de mousse avant de tourner la tête vers son camarade, toujours debout derrière lui:

- Tu peux y aller, s'il te plait ? _Il attendit que le blond acquiesce avant d'ajouter : _prend des lingettes, je suis sûr qu'il a mis du chocolat sur le canapé...

Draco rit en attrapant la boite de serviettes imprégnées et fila dans le salon.  
>La vision de son petit cousin, la mine boudeuse devant la télé qui affichait le message "signal faible", fit naître un petit sourire sur son visage.<p>

Sourire qui s'agrandit en entendant la sonnerie d'un téléphone suivi d'un chapelet de jurons provenant de la cuisine.

- La télé marche paaaas ! S'exclama Teddy en s'accrochant à la cuisse du blond. Elle marche paaas !

- Je vois bien Teddy, ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien.

Après avoir tenté, en vain, de décrocher la petite étoile de mer agrippée à son jogging, il se mis à la recherche de la télécommande.  
>Il la retrouva dix minutes plus tard, entre les deux coussins d'un fauteuil, pile au moment où Harry entra dans la pièce.<p>

- Teddy, sois mignon et lâche Draco. _Il coupa court au regard implorant du garçonnet : _Désolé, chaton, mais nous ne sommes pas responsable de la mauvaise réception du câble et déchirer nos pantalons n'y changeras rien !

- Tu peux mettre un DVD alors ? Chouina le châtain en désespoir de cause.

- Va en chercher un. Dit-il en s'accroupissant pour allumer le lecteur.

Il regarda son filleul s'éloigner avec précipitation et se releva pour se tourner vers son acolyte.

- Euh, dis-moi Draco, tu fais quelque chose demain ?

- Ben, comme je n'ai ni logement, ni famille à aller voir, ni travail, je crois que la réponse à ta question est : non. _Répondit-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique, avant d'aviser l'air gêné de son compatriote et de demander plus doucement :_ pourquoi ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Et bien, une de mes employées vient de m'appeler. _Expliqua le brun en installant le DVD que son filleul lui tendait en agitant le boitier avec virulence._ Elle m'a demandé de lui accorder ses congés à partir de demain matin. Son petit-ami, militaire, vient tout juste de rentrer de Syrie ce matin. _Un grand sourire lui barra le visage quand il ajouta : _il lui a fait la surprise, c'est super mignon tu ne trouves pas ?!

- Et toi tu lui as dit oui ?!

Le ton mi choqué mi scandalisé du blond moucha brutalement le brun. Il aurait reçu un sac de glaçon sur la tête que ça aurait eu le même effet.  
>Après quelques secondes de flottement, que seul brisait le rire de Teddy devant son cartoon, Harry bafouilla quelque peu honteux:<p>

- Ba oui... Pourquoi je n'aurais pas dû, tu crois ?

- Oh, ce sont tes employées, tu fais comme tu le sens ! s'exclama Draco en levant les mains. Juste, elle aurait pu te prévenir avant ! C'est quoi son délire? Depuis quand on demande la veille pour le lendemain ? Elle croit au père noël ou quoi ?!

Potter fit un bruit aigu, qui ressemblait assez au son que font les jouets pour chien en caoutchouc, et plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles du petit garçon.  
>Trop tard...<p>

- Oncle Harry, pourquoi il a dit ça cousin Draco? Pourquoi faut pas croire au père Noël?

- Mais si il faut croire au père Noël, mon poussin ! S'exclama Harry en passant la main dans la chevelure du garçonnet. Draco, est seulement... _Il glissa un regard noir plein de reproche au blond avant d'ajouter : _encore endormi. N'est-ce pas, Draco ?!

Se rendant compte de sa bourde, le blond se mit à bafouiller des excuses :

- Euh, oui, oui, Teddy. Je raconte n'importe quoi le matin, ne fais pas attention !

L'explication eu l'air de satisfaire le petit garçon, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de retourner à son dessin animé.  
>Harry, rassuré d'avoir échappé à une crise planétaire, attrapa le bras de son camarade pour l'éloigner des oreilles innocentes, au cas où ce dernier refaisait une bourde.<p>

- Mais enfin Draco, pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Mais c'est toi ! Tu as toujours été trop gentil ! Tu vas te faire bouffer !

- Elle n'a pas vu son petit-ami depuis plus de trois mois, si j'insiste pour qu'elle vienne quand même, elle sera complètement ailleurs !_ Il s'énervait à mi-voix pour ne pas alerter son filleul, mais ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond._ Il repart bientôt en plus, je veux juste qu'elle en profite !

L'ancien serpentard avait presque oublié quel effet ça faisait d'avoir des yeux vert émeraude qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Il n'avouerait jamais que ça lui avait un peu manqué...  
>Seulement, le propriétaire de ce regard était gentil et si Draco avait bien retenu une bonne leçon ces dernières années c'était bien que la gentillesse ne menait à rien !<p>

Mais bon, il est vrai que la vie d'Harry n'avait rien à voir avec la loi de la rue...

- OK, si tu le dis. _Il retourna auprès de son petit cousin, pour s'écrouler sur le canapé. _Au fait : j'accepte, bien sûr !

- Pardon ? s'étonna le brun en se plantant devant le sofa.

- Oncle Harry, je vois pas la télé !

- Oh, pardon ! _Il s'éloigna de quelque pas sur la gauche avant de répéter : _tu acceptes quoi ?

- Bah replacer, euh...machine, là ! _Il agita sa main dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre._ Celle qui t'a planté ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais me demander au départ, non ?

Le brun s'écroula entre son camarade et son filleul, avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux gris :

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Pas du tout ! Et puis, je te dois bien ça... _Il entremêla ses doigts pour les faire craquer avant d'ajouter avec un grand sourire : _Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais comme taf ? Un truc classe surement. Détective privé ? Avocat ? Sache que, si je dois remplacer une secrétaire, je n'y connais pas grand-chose en technologie moldue !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis rien de tout ça._ Il laissa son acolyte réfléchir encore quelques minutes avant d'ajouter._ Au risque de te décevoir, je suis pâtissier-confiseur.

Du plus loin que pu se souvenir Harry, il n'avait jamais vu l'ancien serpentard rire autant.  
>Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il trouva ça légèrement vexant... Aussi quand ce dernier se mit à tousser violemment, après avoir avalé sa salive de travers entre deux éclats de rire, le jeune brun ne lui accorda même pas un regard.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter.**

_**Note: merci aux reviews anonyme à qui je ne peux pas répondre (hermoni, shizuka entre autre ^^) et à tout ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot! Ça motive! Et bien-sur: BONNE ANNEE A TOUS!**_

**Beta: Blues-moon.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Draco baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas piquer du nez dans son café.

- Toujours pas fini ?! Mais c'est pas possible d'être si lent : dépêche-toi! On doit y être dans une demi-heure, si je veux avoir le temps de tout préparer !_ Harry, déjà propre et habillé, courrait dans tous les sens autour de lui. _Je t'ai mis des vêtements propres dans la salle de bains. Ne fait pas trop de bruit, hein ? Je te rappelle que Teddy dort encore.

- Oui, je sais, je sais...

Voir son camarade aussi réveillé et aux aguets, prouvait que ce dernier était totalement habitué à ce mode de vie.  
>Ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du blond. Ces dernières années, il avait bien retenu que la nuit était synonyme de danger, aussi il préférait rester sur ses gardes jusqu'au lever du soleil.<br>Il avait donc eu toutes les peines du monde à fermer l'œil et quand, enfin, ça c'était produit, le brun était venu le réveiller la seconde suivante.  
>Du moins, c'était l'impression que Draco avait eue...<p>

Pendant que son camarade prenait sa douche, Harry appela son elfe de maison.  
>Le travail de cette dernière consistait essentiellement à veiller sur Teddy, lui donner ses repas et aller l'emmenerle chercher à l'arrêt de bus.  
>Les premiers temps furent laborieux pour l'ancien Gryffondor qui avait eu du mal à faire comprendre à son atypique employée qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans un sort de dissimulation. En effet, elle n'avait jamais travaillé du cotés moldu et ne comprenait pas que ces derniers n'ait jamais vu un elfe de maison.<br>Mais prenant cela pour une excentricité de son employeur, elle s'y était pliée sans un mot. Maintenant une routine confortable s'était installée au quotidien et le jeune patron espérait sincèrement que Draco trouve, lui aussi, sa place.

- Tu vas venir m'aider au labo jusqu'à l'ouverture. _Expliqua Harry, trente minutes plus tard en ouvrant sa boutique._

Celle-ci avait une devanture vieillotte, presque victorienne, mais très bien entretenue. L'intérieur, en accord total avec la façade, donnait un aspect chaleureux au magasin malgré les températures encore fraîches et les lumières éteintes.

- A sept heures, Chrystie, ma deuxième employée, va arriver. Je lui ai demandé de venir une demi-heure plus tôt pour t'expliquer comment faire fonctionner la caisse. _Il entra dans le vestiaire et se changea tout en continuant son explication._ A sept heures et demie, on ouvre et tu iras derrière le comptoir avec elle. Tu peux mettre la veste de cuisine qui est à ta droite, elle va surement être un peu large, mais ça devrait aller ! _Il attendit que le blond soit prêt avant d'entrer dans le labo de pâtisserie. _Ce programme te convient ?

- Euh, oui, pas de problème, _balbutia-t-il en essayant de plier les manches de la veste pour ne pas qu'elle lui recouvre les mains_. Mais, je te rappelle que je n'y connais rien.

Il avait un peu peur que son camarade ne se rende compte qu'il ne valait rien dans une cuisine et soit déçu.  
>Après tout, Potter lui avait fourni un toit et tout ce qui allait avec alors il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui renvoyer l'ascenseur à son tour.<br>Ce dernier lui sourit en l'aidant à replier ses manches puis lui mettant un calot en tissus noir sur la tête:

- Ne t'inquiète pas : je t'apprendrai. Tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre et tu dois bien te souvenir des cours de potions : ce sont déjà des bases. _Il se tourna pour allumer plusieurs fours. _En attendant, je vais te laisser faire les choses les plus simples.

- Du genre ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun lui sourit en lui tendant un économe et un bac rempli de pommes.  
>Stoïquement, le jeune sans-abri attrapa l'instrument d'une main, un fruit dans l'autre et se mit tranquillement à l'ouvrage.<br>Petit à petit un sourire nostalgique naquit sur ses lèvres. Harry avait raison : ce travail lui rappelait la préparation de certains ingrédients lors de l'enseignement cette matière où il excellait.  
>Poudlard et ses cours contre lesquels il pestait quotidiennement sans même se rendre compte qu'il était en train de vivre les meilleures années de sa vie.<p>

Non. Il ne devait plus penser à ça. Les cours, son parrain qu'il avait tant aimé, ses amis avec qui il avait tout partagé pendant sept ans. Tout cela appartenait au passé...

Tout. Sauf Potter...  
>Encore et toujours lui. Lui et son complexe du sauveur dont il s'était tant moqué et dont il bénéficiait aujourd'hui...<p>

Pendant qu'il repensait à tout cela, tout en continuant à éplucher tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, Draco regardait du coin de l'œil le pâtissier mettre à sécher des fruits dans un four.

Durant quelques minutes, il fut partagé entre l'envie de savoir ce que son camarade pouvait bien fabriquer et la peur de passer pour un idiot fini si jamais il posait la question à voix haute.  
>Mais finalement, son regard pesant devait parler pour lui:<p>

- Ce sont des fruits confits, expliqua Harry en sortant une énorme marmite. C'est une de mes spécialités ! _Il se tourna un instant vers le blond en lui faisant un petit sourire penaud. _Mais c'est tellement long à faire !

L'ancien Serpentard ricana un peu à la tête dépitée que lui faisait son camarade avant d'oser demander, après quelques secondes d'hésitation :

- Comment... Comment es-tu...devenu... _Il agita les mains dans tous les sens pour englober le labo. _Enfin tu vois quoi !

- Euh, confiseur ? Du côté moldu ? Patron ?

- Oui ! Tout ça ! _Il le regarda droit dans les yeux en s'expliquant : _tu es l'élu, le sauveur du monde, l'un des sorciers les plus puissants ! Tu aurais pu devenir tout ce que tu voulais : Aurors, juge, avocat ou même ministre de la magie ! _Il marqua une pause avant de continuer : _et malgré tout, tu es là à faire des tartes, gâteaux et confiseries. Père célibataire, moldu lambda...

- Hé! J'ai un elfe de maison ! s'exclama Harry, outré.

- Non, mais le prends pas mal non plus ! _Il se mit à découper les fruits en fines lamelles._ Juste, je me demandais...

Harry soupira en s'attelant à la confection de brownies:

- Quand on a quitté Poudlard, tout le monde s'attendait à cela justement, mais moi non. Alors j'ai pris une année sabbatique, pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça. _Il se tourna vers son acolyte: _Passe-moi les noisettes qui sont à ta droite.

- OK, pour la crise identitaire, dit-il en lui donnant le sachet d'arachides. Je te l'accorde, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours.

- Les gens qui vous regardent comme une bête curieuse, c'est insupportable. _Son visage se referma en se souvenant du nombre de fois où il avait fait la une des journaux._ Et quand j'ai eu la garde Teddy, je me suis dit que si on restait du côté sorcier, il lui arriverait la même chose.

- Il n'est pas le sauveur, lui.

- Il est orphelin, fils de deux héros de guerre, dont un loup-garou ! _Il ferma la porte du four avec une telle force que Draco sursauta. _C'est suffisant pour devenir une bête curieuse aux yeux des autres !

Harry se calma en voyant l'expression choquée sur le visage du blond:

- Désolé, je me suis emporté...

Draco préféra ne rien ajouter, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de faire replonger le survivant dans de sombres souvenirs.

Finalement, petit à petit, l'ambiance se détendit et la conversation reprit sur des sujets plus légers.  
>Au grand étonnement du premier concerné, Draco se révéla assez doué pour la pâtisserie et Harry ne perdait pas une occasion de lui faire goûter le fruit de leur travail ou les rares fruits de saison. Tout ceci dans le but avoué de faire reprendre quelques kilos au blond, décidément trop maigre au gout de l'ancien Gryffondor.<p>

- Oh, Draco attends, pas comme ça !

Celui-ci stoppa net, une main sur le saladier et l'autre lâchant immédiatement la spatule, le regard interrogateur:

- Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut incorporer des blancs en neiges. Plutôt comme ça, regarde.

Harry s'approcha doucement et colla son torse au dos de son camarade pour pouvoir poser ses mains sur celles, plus pâles, de son vis-à-vis.  
>Attrapant la spatule dans la main droite du blond, il lui montra lentement le geste adéquat:<p>

- Tu vois, aussi simple que ça... _Il attendit que son camarade hoche la tête avant de reprendre, tout en continuant le geste : _C'est comme faire l'amour : ça demande du temps. De la patience. De la délicatesse. _Puis, devant la rougeur_ _plus que significative des joues de son acolyte, il ajouta en souriant :_ et un certain doigté qui vient avec le temps !

Draco était écarlate.  
>Ce sujet le gênait au plus haut point et l'ancien rouge et or l'avait bien compris et s'en amusait gentiment.<p>

Le jeune sans abris n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait communément un Don Juan. Bien sûr, il avait collectionné les amoureuses en primaires et quelques petites copines plus sérieuses ensuite, mais il n'était jamais allé plus loin que quelques caresses osées, cachés dans les recoins de Poudlard.  
>Jusqu'à sa sixième année, ça lui suffisait. Ensuite, trop pris entre sa conscience, les plans du seigneur des ténèbres et ceux de son père, il n'avait plus vraiment eu la tête à la bagatelle.<p>

A Azkaban n'en parlons pas, il n'était en contact qu'avec des Détraqueurs.

Et après non, définitivement non. On pouvait le traiter de fillette fleur bleue, mais il refusait que sa première fois se déroule entre deux bennes à ordures avec une prostituée à peine majeur et défoncée au crack.

Face à l'embarra de son acolyte, Harry n'ajouta rien de plus, mais continua à guider les gestes du blond jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de l'épaisse mousse.

- Mais enfin ! _hurla une voix dans leur dos, brisant cette sensation de calme et de paix._ On ne se tripote pas dans le labo ! Ça ne respecte pas du tout les normes HACCP...

Les deux jeunes adultes sursautèrent violemment et se retournèrent comme un seul homme.  
>Reconnaissant la personne qui les avait interrompus, Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement :<p>

- Chrystie! s'exclama-t-il en riant. T'es con ! Tu nous as fait peur...

La jeune fille rit en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur un mur :

- J'ai dit bonjour quand je suis rentrée. Trois fois. _Un sourire ouvertement moqueur pris place sur ses lèvres :_ Mais il faut croire que vous étiez trop occupés à la jouer coller-serré pour m'entendre !

Draco rougit à nouveau face à l'allusion sans équivoque de la jeune femme, ce qui n'eut pour seul effet de la faire sourire encore plus.  
>L'ancien Serpentard l'observa un moment alors qu'Harry et elle se disputaient gentiment.<br>Elle ne faisait pas plus d'un mètre soixante, une chevelure blond platine descendant jusqu'aux fesses, une peau légèrement hâlée et des yeux noisette.

Elle était assez jolie et cela, mêlé à la complicité évidente qu'elle partageait avec son patron, fit qu'elle énervait le jeune homme au plus haut point. Malgré tout, il prit sur lui pour que rien ne paraisse.

- Je suppose qu'Anaïs t'a appelée pour te dire la nouvelle ? demanda Harry en reprenant son travail.

- Tu te doutes bien que oui, folle de joie comme elle était. C'est d'ailleurs très sympa de ta part de lui avoir donné ses congés. _Elle glissa un regard appréciateur vers Draco avant d'ajouter:_ Enfin, on n'a pas perdu au change ! Il va nous booster la clientèle féminine ! _Elle palpa les bras du blond avant d'ajouter :_ même s'il serait encore plus beau avec une dizaine de kilos en plus. Enfin, c'est mon avis...

- Pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire ! Quand à toi, j'aimerais que tu lui montres comment fonctionne la caisse, comment servir une commande et tout ce qu'il doit savoir.

- Ça marche ! _Elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de se retourner, voyant qu'elle n'était pas suivie :_ Alors, tu viens beau blond ?

Le pâtissier les regarda s'éloigner vers l'avant de la boutique.

Bientôt le carillon de la porte d'entrée allait retentir et ce sera parti pour plusieurs heures de passages incessants...


End file.
